Blue Kisses
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: A some-what sequel to 'One Year as Friends' and 'A Kiss but no real order. A reader insert story featuring Conner Stoll. DISCLAIMER: I'm not Rick Riordan.


Taking a deep breath you leave your cabin and begin to search the camp.

You stop and talk to several people as you walk, you would like the element of surprise when you find them.

Walking from the arena you notice you victim has come out of hiding.

You frown as you notice that he has a blue stain on the side of his shirt- honestly how daft could you get?!

Your vision tunnels slightly and you begin to walk in his direction.

He is talking to his older brother laughing lightly and you continue walking calmly towards the pair.

Travis notices you and hurriedly runs off taking shelter. Conner stands there confused before looking around. He suddenly spot you and freezes. By the time he moves to run off you've already gotten there and are now standing in front of him. Completely silent.

He reaches up and rubs the back of his head, "Uhhh, blue looks good on you?" he says carefully.

You glare and his eyes widen and he begins to dash away. Before he can move very far however you've grabbed him by his hair and are now dragging him, quite forcibly, to your cabin.

"Ow ow ow ow ow, seriously manhandling?" Conner complains trying to swat your hair away.

You push open the door and your siblings look up at the noise.

They stare at you for a split second noting the blue hair before flicking their gaze to Conner.

You counsellor stands up and walks over to one of the cupboards. When she return she hands you a bottle of blur hair dye and a piece of rope. She places both in your hand with a devious smirk on her face and then turns to the cabin.

"Come on, lunch is starting we should head over."

With 15 second the once full cabin was empty.

With a sharp tug you tug Conner through the cabin.

"OW!"

With one hand you drag the chair from the desk into the middle of the room and push Conner onto the chair. With speed in precision that came naturally you grab the rope and tie it around the middle trapping his arms as well.

"Aw, come on, what exactly did I do? This is so unfair; it was only a little hair dye!"

"Yeah, this is for the hour that I had to spend trying to scrub it out."

You grab the bottle of hair dye and get to work.

After about five minutes Conner gives up and just sits there. He honestly looks like a kid who wasn't allowed sugar. His hair was matching his eyes by the time you finished.

Pulling out another chair you sit down and smile at your handy work.

"You really enjoyed that didn't you," Conner asks glumly slumped against the chair.

"Oh you bet I did,"

"Then you're going to love what comes next!"

"Wha-ARGH" Conner places the bottle back on the desk; now empty. The bastard had untied himself some how.

You glare for a second now on your feet. Pulling out your celestial bronze dagger you say "You might wanna start running."

He eyes widen for a bit before ducking out of the room. You count to ten before dashing after him.

Your definitely glad you're wearing shorts as you tear through the camp chasing the blob of blue hair.

You catch up pretty much after he enters the forest. Mainly because you knew it better than he obviously did.

When he trips over a tree root you manage to catch up and without thinking you jump on top of him your knife flying straight at his head. He manages to flip over though. You land with a thump and he catches your wrist before you can stab him.

You're both breathing hard as it becomes a battle of strength. Unfortunately he manages to push the dagger like knife out of your hand and too far away to reach.

Huffing you reach for you other knife to find that it's already gone.

Conner is holding it. You make a wild snatch for it but he pulls it away too quickly. Swiping for it again you miss the devious smirk.

"Bloody bastard," you mumbled and receive a chuckle in return.

Two or three more swipes and you are really annoyed. You make one last swipe but you had stretched yourself too far and you fall forward.

You land with a thump and you hear Conner give a sharp exhale.

You give a groan pushing your now blue fringe out of your eyes.

You inhale sharply as you notice exactly what position you're in. You are literally on top of Conner and nearly nose to nose. You freeze-eyes wide.

The boy below is frozen too and you feel you breathing hitch.

You not entirely sure what happen but something snapped and suddenly the pair of you were kissing.

Butterflies were dancing across your skin and your lips were on fire. You here the thud as you second knife falls on the leafy ground. You feel a strong arm wrap around your waist and a hand that cups you neck. Your own hands are trap between you and him. Butterflies turned into bees as the kiss had more passion poured in.

You pull apart requiring oxygen.

You breathe heavily not quite believing what had just occurred.

"Well that was..." You begin to say.

"Unexpected?" Conner replies a smirk on his face.

You shake you head with a smile both pushing your self into a sitting position once more.

You notice with a small blush that you're practically straddling Conner.

He props himself up on his elbow before sitting up.

"Well... I'm guessing that you're not mad at me anymore?" Conner says cautiously.

You place a finger to your chin and pretend to think about it.

Before you can finish your act however Conner leans forward and catches your lips with his.

Fireworks dance across you skin again and your arms slither around his neck. You feel arms wrap around your waist once more. Fire erupts in your stomach and the kiss gets rougher and rougher by the second. You feel his tongue slid across your lip asking for entrance.

You smirk and poke one of the pressure points in his neck. This causes him to gasp. Working this to your advantage you push him back to the ground.

You stick your own tongue into his mouth. You feel him smirk before returning the favour.

Your tongues dance in sync.

Conner rolls over pushing you to the bottom. You pull apart for oxygen and he move down and start kissing you neck. Quickly he finds your sweet spot and your back arches.

Rolling back over you smirk at him.

"See you later blue hair," you say grabbing your daggers and running off laughing.

Watching from your cabin you notice that Conner doesn't leave the forest for another 10 minutes and even then he has a sappy smile on his face.

**I wrote this quite a while ago but I'm not as happy with it as my other two 'One Years as Friends' and 'A Kiss' so I sort of held it back.**

**Digital Cookies will be handed out to any reviewers and such.**

**Also If you liked this one try my other two, I'm much happier with them.**


End file.
